


Heads of the Dragon

by luckyeleven



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Daenerys Deserved Better, Fantasy, Fix It Fic, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Pregnancy, War, boat baby rights, game of thrones season 8, if ur into lore this is for u
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyeleven/pseuds/luckyeleven
Summary: this was originally posted on ff.net back in august 2017 when we were all hopeful for what season 8 would bring... but i have decided to post it again here because it now counts as a fix it fic, and i will be altering some parts of the story as well.this is a jonerys centric story that picks up right where season 7 ended. it will feature other character povs as well.





	1. Snow

It came to Dany's realization that this was the first time she truly made love. With Drogo it was mostly about pleasing him and at times it felt more like work than anything else. Daario was fun but there was no love there. This… this was different. She looked at him, Jon Snow, as she rested her head on his chest. She felt his shallow breaths on her skin coming and going like waves that hit the seashore, and they were little reminders that this was all real. She kept replaying the events of last night in her head, the way he knocked on her door and didn't need to say a word. The way his gaze never shifted to anything other than her own.

It was perfect, and she needed to be reminded that it was all real.

When she decided to pursue the Iron Throne she knew the path of a Queen would never be easy. A Queen rarely gets to truly experience love, family and all the simple things in life that bring people happiness. She knew she would have to sacrifice all those things, for it would always be about the greater good. Therefore, when Jon Snow entered her life, it felt like a block of ice hitting a ship in clear waters. The moment their eyes met as he stepped foot into her throne room in Dragonstone, she knew there was something different about this man. She felt it so strongly, as strong as the gut instinct that told her to enter Drogo's funeral pyre knowing she will come out unburnt. She tried to deny it, to avoid it, to busy herself with battle plans and defeating Cersei but deep in her heart there was only one thing on her mind.

She loved Jon Snow and there was no hiding from it.

"I know you're staring at me," his voice interrupted her thoughts. He was the one now staring at her.

"I was not,"

"Mmm" he mumbled, pulling her in a little closer, holding her body like it was his last lifeline.

The sun's rays creeped through the curtains and she began to feel the warmth of it on her skin. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this warm. "We will be docking soon," she said. "Tell me about Winterfell,"

He looked at her and smiled. "Alright," he said, thinking for a moment. "I think the word that comes to mind when the average person thinks about winterfell is… gloomy," he paused. "But I think if you really looked hard enough you may find a bit of charm,"

"How lovely," she joked.

"I have many good memories there." Many bad ones too, but he tried not to dwell on them. "My brother Robb and I were close. We spent days on end sparring, shooting arrows, riding in the woods… He was my best friend,"

She saw his eyes change, a touch of sadness overcoming them. "Him and Rickon deserved better,"

Jon looked at her in surprise, he must have mentioned Rickon's death in passing ages ago but she remembered. He tried not to think of that day.

"What about your sisters?" she tried to change the subject.

He took a deep breath. "Arya was the closest to my heart,"

"Why was that?" She wanted so badly to know more about him and how he came to be himself.

"I think we bonded over being… different," he continued. "Sansa was the perfect little lady, she made beautiful dresses, had beautiful penmanship, a beautiful singing voice as well… Arya, on the other hand," he chuckled. "Arya was more like you,"

Her eyes widened. "How so?"

"She had no business in pleasing others and doing what she was told. She would sneak out her room at night to practice archery so no one would see. She knew what she wanted and she went for it." His face lit up when he talked about her.

Dany smiled. "I wasn't always like this you know," she said. "Before I had to learn how to be a Khaleesi, I was weak. So weak. Anything my brother told me to do, I would do without a question. I was afraid to speak up to him. Even when he said he would let a tribe of horselords rape me, I was afraid to speak up."

Jon shuddered at the thought. He was lucky to at least have a family with siblings that loved him. The only family Dany ever knew was a fucked up brother who sold her off like a piece of meat.

"But those experiences shaped you," he mused. "You wouldn't be who you are today without them."

She nodded, also trying to not think too much about her past. "Anyway," she cleared her throat. "You said you bonded over being different… how were you different?"

"Well you know…" he said, his voice now took a lower tone. "I was the bastard of Winterfell, and Lady Stark made sure to remind me of it everyday I was there."

Her heart broke a little at the thought of a young Jon being mistreated. "Is that why you joined the night's watch?"

He took a pause and tried to gather his thoughts. Till this day he never really knew the full extent of why he took the black. "One of the reasons," he eventually replied.

"I am really looking forward to meeting them," she tried to end the conversation on a more positive note.

He sighed and kissed her forehead. "Me too."

* * *

The arrival to White Harbor took longer than expected and it wasn't until next morning when the ship docked in. Most of the people who were on the ship had left already, but Jon stayed behind, waiting patiently for Dany to pull on another layer of furs. They had barely left the room since the moment they stepped foot in it, and Jon took a moment to look around it before they left, for it would always mean something to them.

"Jon this is silly, " she mumbled. "This isn't the first time I see snow,"

"This is your second time, and the first time was definitely not a pleasant experience. Truly, it can be very beautiful…"

"and cold, and harsh, and relentless…"

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, we can discuss the details later,"

She smiled, securing her cloak with two pins; a direwolf and a three headed dragon. You need to fit in, he said as he gave her the pin earlier that day. It will ease the situation when they see you, a silver haired girl marked with the Stark sigil. Indeed, she felt proud to wear them both.

She finally made her way to the door. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Close your eyes."

"And you will make sure I won't fall off the ship as I tread with only four of my senses?"

He slipped his hand into hers, still getting used to that shock of feeling he always got whenever he touched her. "Do you trust me?"

She closed her eyes.

He lead her to the upper decks carefully and they both braced themselves when he opened the door and a wave of cold air hit them. Although he had only been in the south for a couple months, the cold still shocked him as it sent shivers down his spine.

Finally, they arrived. "Here you are, my Queen."

She opened her eyes only to have the harsh white light of winter forced her to squint them. Her breath caught in wonder as she took it all in. The snow lay thickly drifted on the rooftops of the abandoned buildings, on the spears of the gates, and on what was left of the trees and plants. It was comic to behold, straight out of a book of fairy tales.

"It's… stunning," she said.

She watched her surroundings while he watched her. The delicate flakes fell down from the sky to mesh into her bright hair and land light as air on her eyelashes. It was the most beautiful image he had ever laid eyes on.

He shook himself out of it. "Come on. Our carriages are waiting,"

"Carriages?"

He gave her hand a squeeze. "A carriage."

"You two seem to be enjoying yourselves," Tyrion said, waiting for them along with other crew members. They had almost forgotten that other people existed in the world, for the last two nights belonged solely to them.

Dany quickly let go of Jon's hand, although she knew there was no use to it as Tyrion must have seen them from the beginning. Tyrion always seems to… see everything. She remembered his words. I suppose he's staring at you longingly because he's hopeful for a successful military alliance.

"I was just admiring the snow…" she said, her eyes shifting more towards Jon than the actual snow.

"Of course," Tyrion mused. "I'll take my own carriage if that's alright."


	2. Winterfell

It was yet another cold and snowy day in Winterfell when the young couple arrived. As the carriages moved across the uneven roads Dany tried to picture Jon as a boy growing up in this cold place. She knew it wasn't always this cold, but it was still a stark difference to the childhood she had. When she was young she entertained the idea that the little house in Braavos with the red door and the lemon tree would be the only home she would ever know. That she, along with Viserys and Ser Willem Darry, would stay there forever, as a family. But the Gods had always been cruel to her, taking Ser Willem from her at the tender age of five and leaving her with a brother who she loved and hated at the same time. After that, Dany was always on the move. They lived in nearly all the Free Cities; Myr, Tyrosh, Qohor, Volantis, and Lys… they all blended into one in her mind. All were beautiful and warm places where the sun would only disappear from the sky for a few hours at a time but they were so very lonely nonetheless.

The sound of the trumpets signaling their arrival interrupted her stream of thought, and the carriage stopped soon after.

"It will be fine," Jon said, giving her hand a squeeze.

The night before Jon told her why he admired her. He talked about her strength and how she didn't feel the need to please everyone around her. Where was that strength today, in this very moment? All she could think about was how much she wanted the Starks and the rest of the Northerners to accept her … Is this what love does to a person?

She sighed and took a moment to look Jon in the eyes. They were so kind.

"All right, lets go."

* * *

Sansa Stark had certainly gotten used to being Lady of Winterfell and having observed how her parents welcomed guests to the castle when she was younger, she knew how to handle the arrival of the Dragon Queen and her fleet of dothraki and unsullied men. Or at least she hoped that she would know how to handle it. A raven had arrived that morning saying to expect more, but she didn't know who or how many. The supplies in Winterfell were running low, and there were not enough rooms, but this was a time of war and she knew Jon would understand. She needed so badly to talk to Jon, to understand what kept him in the south for so long, and more importantly to understand what role she would have now that he was back. She stood at the castle's entrance, with Arya and Bran at her side, and other members of the Northern houses behind them. The last time they stood like this was when King Robert arrived to Winterfell to ask her father to be hand, back when they were a family of seven. It felt like another life.

And then she heard it. A sound new to her ears, so unfamiliar yet she knew exactly what it was. Her gaze quickly shifted to the sky and there they were. Two dragons, yet another one of Old Nan's bedtime stories coming to life. A series of gasps from behind broke the silence in the court, and everyone was stunned. They were a lot larger than she had expected. But where was the third?

"Wow," Arya said, low enough so just her sister could hear. "Now that… that is amazing."

"You were always fascinated with them," Sansa remembered, her gaze still fixated on the magnificent beasts above. "I can see why."

Soon after that the people began to arrive; a multitude of carriages and men on horses. Her mind kept flashing back to that day, the day she first saw Joffrey and Cersei… the memories sent shivers down her spine. She shook herself out of it when they all came to a stop and she saw her brother again. It had just dawned on her that Arya and Bran have not seen him in years. Jon walked out of the carriage first and she could feel the tension in the air breaking, everyone was happy to see Jon… the king of the north… can they still call him that?

And right behind Jon, the Dragon Queen made an appearance. Sansa took a deep breath in as she observed the woman, for she had only heard about the Targaryens from stories and lessons with Maester Luwin. The silver hair was striking, and she finally understood why it was the first thing anyone would mention when describing a Targaryen. Indeed Littlefinger was right; Daenerys Targaryen was beautiful. He was right about so many things. The second thing she noticed was the direwolf pin on the young Queen's cloak, so carefully placed above a pin with a three headed dragon. She tried not to think about what it meant. All she knew was that she needed to speak with Jon as soon as possible.

Arya then stepped out of the line, walking towards the two of them. Immediately Sansa observed a few men on horses, who she assumed were the Dothraki, place their hands on their weapons. The movement appeared so natural to them; as if it was a reflex. Daenerys then held her hand to her side, a simple gesture that signaled to them to stand down. A queen indeed.

* * *

Jon stared at Arya as she walked towards him and he felt completely paralyzed. Was this the girl he bid farewell to many years ago? It had to be, as he saw the small pointy sword at her side. Undeniably, she was not that little girl anymore… her face was hardened, her eyes a shade darker, and her entire form revealed that she had seen and experienced things he could never imagine.

But the second her lips curled into a smile, he saw her again, as she used to be. His first reaction was to take her in his arms and lift her up, just as they were when they last said goodbye. He couldn't care less what the people around him would think. His little sister was alive, safe, at home, and that's all that mattered.

He could almost feel Dany smiling at the scene before her. "Arya," he finally said as they both let go. "This is Queen Daenerys Targaryen,"

"A pleasure to finally meet you Queen Daenerys," Arya said, her gaze wandering between Dany and Jon.

"And you too," Dany replied with a smile.

Jon didn't even notice Sansa and Bran coming along to join the scene. He took a moment to look at all of them, his brother and sisters, and a feeling of nostalgia overtook him. None of them were as he remembered, for the harsh years they had survived left their marks on the Stark children. It was truly difficult for Jon to accept that this is what they had come to be. To see Bran almost expressionless in his wheelchair, to see the pain in his sisters' eyes, and to see the empty spaces where Rickon and Robb would have stood.

However, there was now a new person in his life who added so much meaning to it. Seeing her and the family he had left, he realized he should be thankful… he knew he had more than most.


	3. Observations

Dany stood on the balcony overlooking the court at Winterfell, observing the people that were still arriving at the castle that day. Everyone seemed to know each other and it made her feel even more like a foreigner in this strange place. She looked at Jon as he spoke to Samwell Tarly. Out of all the people in the world, did Jon's best friend have to be a Tarly? Did he know that she killed his father and brother? It didn't seem like he knew when she met him, but she tried not to think of it.

She then shifted her gaze to Lady Sansa and Tyrion, the Hound and Lady Brienne, Ser Davos and a young man she did not recognize, Jorah and little Lyanna… all appeared to be deep in conversation. They were all connected to each other in someway or another and Dany was an alien to them. She looked back to Jon and Sam, who was now introducing his son, she assumed it was his child, to Jon. Her eyes grew sad at the sight of Jon with the babe, knowing she would never be able to give that to him.

Dany soon realized that she herself was also being observed. She was too captivated by Jon and his interactions with the people around him to mind the eyes that would not leave her.

Although Arya Stark hadn't seen her brother in years, she still felt like she knew him well enough to appreciate that his commitment towards Daenerys Targaryen went beyond the need for her armies and a strong political alliance. The moment she heard that he had bent the knee, and that he had refused to lie to Cersei, she knew there had to be more to it. She observed the young Dragon Queen watching Jon, she would watch him like Arya remembered her mother watching her father from above; a woman watching her beloved.

Arya was always good at seeing what lay beneath the masks of dishonesty that people wore on their faces everyday, the masks that would hide their sadness, cover up their betrayals, and help them pretend to be someone they were not. Her training in the House of Black and White helped her to develop this ability, for now she was truly able to find the lies in people's faces, and she saw none in the face of the silver haired woman before her.

For the time being, that was good enough for her. She would not invite Daenarys Targaryen to play the game of faces any time soon.

"He is new to this, isn't he?" Dany heard Arya arrive at her side. "Being the center of everyone's attention…"

"Yes… he used to be the exact opposite in fact. The type to blend into the corners of a room." Arya smiled to her side. "Is this your first time in the North?"

"Second time," Dany corrected her. "It wasn't too long ago… I arrived with three dragons and left with two."

Arya fell silent, not knowing how to respond.

"You will hear more about it in tomorrow's meeting," Dany continued. They decided it would be best to keep it till tomorrow as people were still making their way to Winterfell.

"Why are you wearing a direwolf pin?" Arya asked, trying to change the subject.

Dany chuckled. "Well… Jo-, Lord Snow, gave it to me," she looked down at the small sigil. "He thought it would ease the eyes of the Northern Lords as they looked to me, a foreign ruler. Do you think it helps?"

"Yes," Arya replied. "He gave this to me the last time I saw him," she said taking her sword out of its sheath, "I called it 'Needle'. It has certainly helped… a lot."

"He gave it to you?" Dany tried to sound surprised although she wasn't at all, she felt proud even. It came as no shock to her that Jon would help his little sister pursue her dreams, regardless of what they were.

"He didn't just give it to me, he had it made specially just for me." Arya looked at her little sword, remembering both the happier and the bloodier times. "It was the night before he left for The Wall. Soon we had all gone on our separate paths."

Dany had to look away from Jon and stare at the young wolf. On the way to Winterfell, Jon told her how his sister had been witness to the murders of her brother, mother and father. To have seen her brother mocked, her father beheaded… Dany remembered how helpless she felt as she watched her sweetest child Viserion fall from the sky, and she couldn't imagine that a girl as young as Arya had experienced and felt it more than once.

"I am sorry for your losses Arya," Dany said.

"Thank you," she replied. She thought of the time she spent in Braavos, and all the lessons she learned there. "Valar morghulis."

Braavosi words spoken in Westeros, maybe this place wasn't so foreign after all.

"All men must die," Dany said with a sigh. She looked back to Jon. "I would prefer it if not all of them died. Perhaps we should stick to valar dohaeris".

* * *

After the many reunions and introductions, Jon spent the rest of the evening showing Dany around the castle. He showed her where him and Robb used to go out riding, the room where he used to sleep in, the library and the dining hall. He had memories in every corner of that castle, and it brought him happiness to be able to share it with her.

Finally, as the sun began to set, they arrived at the ever so famous Weirwood tree in the godswood, the witness to many a significant event that took place in Winterfell. They sat underneath the heart tree that stood over a pool of black water. The hot spring that fed the small pools in the area kept the ground unfrozen.

"This is beautiful," Dany remarked. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. They were finally alone and they didn't have to hide.

"The last couple of days have been wonderful Jon," she said. "Unfortunately it all ends with tomorrow's meeting."

She was right. Although they didn't lose focus over the war with the white walkers, the last few days were spent travelling and there was not much work or planning that could be done without the presence of everyone who was meant to be involved. He was thankful that the trip took a few days, but he wished it could have been longer.

"If the gods were kind we would have met a long time ago," he said.

"I know," her voice low. She felt tears forming in her eyes but she would not let them fall down her cheek. She would not let love make her weak. She couldn't.

But it did.

She held her hand up, placing it gently on his cheek. And he kissed her… softly at first, and then with a quick progression of intensity that made her cling to him as the only grounded thing in a dizzy swaying world. She could feel his heart beat, so strong and fast to the point where she was afraid it would tear his chest apart.

"I love you," she whispered as he kissed her neck. He let go to look her in the eyes, placing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I love you too Dany," he replied. "More than you could ever know."

They remained under the Weirwood until the early hours of the night, their faces touching except for a pale, thin ray of moonlight between.


	4. The Wall is Down

It had been a long time since the meeting hall at Winterfell was filled with this many people, and the air filled with this much tension. It was a dark and gloomy morning when they gathered in the hall, and the conversation they were about to have wasn't going to make it any better.

Jon sat at the head of the table. Dany and Tyrion were on his right, and his siblings on his left.

"Where is Jaime Lannister?" Sansa finally asked, voicing the words everyone was thinking.

"She is right," Jon said, looking to Tyrion. "The Lannister armies should have arrived by now."

Suddenly all the eyes in the room were on Tyrion, his last name a curse and a blessing all at once. "You were all there in the dragon pit," he said. "Cersei said they would come."

"Never trust a Lannister," muttered one of the northern lords in the back. Suddenly, whispers began to fill the room and chaos was about to unfold.

Lady Lyanna Mormont then stood up from her seat and the room quieted down. She had that effect on people. "In the mean time, allow the King in the North to speak," she said, now looking at Jon. "Tell us about your time in the South. What advances have you made?"

Jon took a deep breath, preparing himself to make the announcement that he had bent the knee. That they should no longer call him King in the North. He stood up, looking to his Queen who gave him a nod of reassurance.

"In Dragonstone, we managed to mine a large amount of Dragonglass, and members of the Dothraki and Unsullied are there as we speak, continuing to mine some more," he stopped to clear his throat. "When we received news that the walkers were marching towards Eastwatch, a group of us travelled North beyond the wall, with the aim of obtaining some evidence for Cersei."

Lady Alys Karstark then spoke. "Evidence?"

"We captured one of those dead cunts and took it to Kings Landing. Fucking nightmare that was," said the Hound.

"You captured a white walker?" Sam asked in shock.

"Not a whitewalker, it was a wight," Jon said. "But the plan didn't go as well as we expected. It was a senseless idea if I am being honest, and we wouldn't be here today to tell you the story if it wasn't for Queen Daenerys."

Lord Royce then stood up. "There it is," he said, the anger in his eyes evident to everyone in that room. "I've been waiting for you to mutter the words. Queen Daenerys. The Targaryen bitch forced you to bend the knee, didn't she?"

A series of gasps filled the room. Greyworm and the two Dothraki who were there all held their hands to their weapons, ready to strike at the man who disrespected their Queen.

"Don't you dare-" Jon shouted, unable to control his anger. But Dany, who managed to maintain her composure while being insulted, placed her hand on Jon's arm, gesturing to him to sit back down. It was time for her to speak to these foreign Lords.

"Lord Royce, while I do not appreciate your tone and outwardly belittling attitude towards my family name or my position as a female ruler, I can't tell which one bothers you more, I still ask that you respect me as I respect you and everyone in this room who is fighting for the living against the dead."

Lord Royce looked at the Dragon Queen, and although the veins in his head were about to burst from frustration, he sat back down. Her words had silenced the room, except for a quiet chuckle from Arya, and now all gazes shifted to Dany. The young Queen had finally spoken, and they were all waiting to hear what she had to say.

"I am not here to take the North or to force anyone to bend the knee. If I were, trust me, you would know it. I wouldn't have travelled beyond the wall with all three of my dragons to save Jon and the other brave men who went with him if I didn't realize that fighting the dead was more important than fighting for the throne."

Sansa stood up, now facing Jon. "Is that why you bent the knee? Because she saved you?" She still didn't know whether Jon's decision was the right one. She remembered Little Finger's words, Jon is young and unmarried, Daenerys is young and unmarried… Was it his head or his heart that made him give up his title and forget the bloody history between the Starks and the Targaryens?

"Aye," Jon stood up again. "For that reason and many more. Daenerys lost one of her dragons, one of her children, when she saved us and she did not let it bring her down or pull her away from the fight. That is the Queen I chose to follow, one who understands that sacrifices must be made for the greater good, one who has mercy and compassion towards people, whether they are her people or not. Before she came to Westeros, she spent years in Essos freeing slaves and fighting for their rights. She didn't have to that. She could have easily marched on Kings Landing with her dragons and burned her enemies down years ago if she wanted to. She gave up everything she worked towards her whole life to be here today to save the North and the rest of the seven kingdoms. She is my Queen and I will not apologize for it."

Although Dany should have been looking around the room as Jon spoke to see how people reacted to his words, she couldn't take her eyes off him… the man who yet again defended her and fought for her when he didn't have to. They were both letting their emotions get the better of them, but a part of her didn't care anymore. If they were to die in the next Battle for the Dawn, her time with Jon would be what she treasured most.

Jon sat back down and smiled at her. He didn't seem to care either.

It was little Lyanna Mormont who spoke next. "Okay," she said. "If Daenerys Targaryen is who you say she is, House Mormont will support you. Your Queen is our Queen as well."

"Us too!" another young and eager voice spoke, that of the little Lord of Last Hearth; Ned Umber.

"You have the support of House Karstark as well," Lady Alys spoke once more.

Dany looked at these young Lords and Ladies in awe, for they too had lost their parents and had taken on responsibilities too heavy for their small shoulders to carry.

"Thank you ver-," she was interrupted.

"I will not," Lord Royce said, now looking at Sansa. "The armed forces of The Vale will continue to help fight for the North, but I will not accept a Targaryen Queen."

Sansa replied, "that's all we ask. Of all of you."

A new voice now spoke, that of a young Brandon Stark. "I have something to say." His gaze was fixated on the ground, not looking at anyone in the room. He continued, "I wanted to wait for the Lannister's to arrive to share this news but it seems we have no time."

"What is it Bran?" Arya asked, now impatient.

"The wall is down," he said, now looking solely at Dany. "The Night King rides Viserion and the wall is damaged at Eastwatch. The army of the dead marches South and we need to get the word out to the rest of the Kingdom."

Dany looked at the young Lord, unable to find her voice. A huge lump formed in her throat as she tried to take in what he said. It seemed his words had the same effect on everyone, as no one spoke. She remembered Jon telling her that Bran had 'visions'…

"Bran when did you see this?" Sansa asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Yesterday."

Finally, Dany was able to speak. "No," she said, looking Bran in the eyes. "No, it can't be. I saw Viserion die. I saw him fall into the ice water. I saw his blood turn it red. It's impossible!"

"Dany…" Jon whispered, only loud enough for her to hear.

"Its true," the Hound spoke. "Her dragon died, we all saw it."

"The dragon did die," Bran responded. "But the night king brought it back. It is now undead."

There was then an outbreak of chaos in the hall. People started getting up from their seats, and everyone seemed to be shouting.

"Enough!" Sansa spoke, loud and clear. "We cannot enter a state of panic right now. Sam…"

"I'll send the ravens now Lady Stark," Sam replied, quickly getting up from his seat and leaving the room.

Amidst the commotion, Missandei now came to Dany's side and whispered in her ear, "Your Grace, do you need to step outside for a moment?"

"Go," Jon told her. "I'll take it from here."

* * *

About an hour later, Jon was knocking on the door to Dany's bedchambers.

"Come in," he heard her voice from inside, and so he did.

She was sitting on her bed and at her side was a large mountain of white fur. Ghost had his head in her lap, but he turned around to greet Jon. The direwolves' red eyes looking straight into his, as if telling his human not to worry, for he was taking care of Dany.

"I saw him in the hallway and he followed me here," she said. "He is very sweet."

Jon smiled as he walked towards them. "That's a good boy," he thanked his wolf, rubbing his head.

"He is really smart you know," Jon mused. "He always knows when to help."

Dany nodded, smiling at the white creature. Unfortunately her dragons were now too big to be cuddled.

"I'm so sorry Dany," Jon said. "None of us saw this coming."

"I know," she replied. "Whatever that thing is, it's not Viserion anymore."

Jon kissed her forehead, wanting so badly to take her pain away but not knowing how. There were harder times ahead…

Missandei's voice from behind the door interrupted the moment, "Your Grace, Lord Tyrion is here."

"Let him in," Dany said.

Tyrion walked in, his face completely distraught.

"Tyrion what is it?" Jon asked, the sense of alarm clear in his voice.

"My brother is here."

"And?" Dany asked. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"It would be," Tyrion sighed. "Except, he is here alone. Without the armies… I'm so sorry Daenerys, but it seems as though my dear sister has lied."


End file.
